LOTM: Burning Sun S4 P3/Transcript
(Mirzak is seen looking at some of the drawings hanging up on the walls in Alex's room) Mirzak: Hmmm, interesting. (Erin walks up) Erin: Cool huh? Mirzak: Who makes these art pieces? Erin: Alex. Mirzak: My, my. Your brother makes some very good art pieces. Erin: Yeah. He works hard on them. Mirzak: I guess you're both artists. Erin: Both of us? Mirzak: Dancing is considered an art form. Erin: Oh, right. Mirzak: Heh. (Mirzak continues looking at the pictures) Mirzak: I'm guessing some of these are drawings of your comrades? Erin: Oh yeah. He's drawn a lot of pictures of us. Mirzak: Including you and another. (Mirzak shows a picture of Alex, Erin and Jordan) Mirzak: Who's the boy? Erin: Oh him? Mirzak: Yes. Erin: That's our brother Jordan. Mirzak: Jordan? Erin: Yeah. Mirzak: What's with the weird details on him? Small patches of black veins around the eyes, pale skin. Erin: Oh, see mom got attacked by a Targhul and it infected our little brother. He's only a few years old but he looks grown up. Mirzak: Really? A human-Targhul hybrid then huh? Interesting. Erin: Yeah, he sure is. Mirzak: I'll have to meet him one of these days. Erin: Well luckily, he's with Alex, so when he comes back, you'll have the chance. Mirzak: Ah excellent. Erin: *Smiles* Rose: *Voice* Erin! Erin: Hm? Rose: *Voice* We're gonna watch a movie out here! Erin: Oh perfect! Mirzak: Oh a movie huh? Erin: Yeah come on. Let's watch it! Mirzak: This could be interesting. (The two head out into the living room) Erin: Hey! What's on the movie menu today? Jessica: Sci-Fi! Erin: Ah excellent choice! Mirzak: So this is something regarding technology? Erin: Oh it's more than that! Rose: You've got aliens, spaceships, universal travel! Jessica: Alien zombies! Mirzak: Alien zombies? That's- Emily: Shh! its starting! Mirzak: Hm? (Mirzak sees the movie starting) Erin: Oh scoot over guys! And share that popcorn! (Erin and Mirzak sit down. The scene then fades to later on as they watch the movie) Erin:.... Rose: Oh man... Jessica: Why is he gonna try and go in there? There's clearly a zombie inside there! Erin: Shhh this is the best part! (A door is heard opening before an inhuman and alien roar rings out. The sound of a man screaming is heard before he's heard being sliced open) Jessica: Oooooh! Rose: *Covers her eyes* Ew ew ew ew ew EW!! Mirzak: Jeez. Erin: Aw it's not that bad. Rose: *Scared moan* Jessica: Not a fan of horror movies that much Rosie? Rose: Kinda… Erin: Heh. Mirzak: So, this is some form of human entertainment? Erin: Sure is! Mirzak: Hmm, so is he...dead? For real? Erin: Oh no not at all. It's just acting. Mirzak: Like a play? Erin: Eh....Kinda? Mirzak: Hmm... Interesting. Are any of these based on real events? Jessica: Mostly documentaries about the Shadow Wars and Alkorin and stuff like that, but yeah. Mirzak: Ah. Jessica:.... Rose: *Groan* That was gross... (Popsicle then walks out) Popsicle: Oh, hey there guys! Erin: Oh, hey Pop. You feeling better? Popsicle: *Comes over* Yep. I had a nice long nap and- *Sees Mirzak* ??? Mirzak: … Popsicle: Who's the random dude? Erin: !! Mirzak: Excuse me? Popsicle: O-Oh I didn't mean to sound rude! Mirzak: Erin who is this? Erin: M-Mirzak, this is Popsicle. Popsicle, this is Mirzak, God of Ice. Popsicle: G-GOD!? Mirzak: That's right. Popsicle: O-O-Oh man, I am SO sorry! Mirzak: Don't worry yourself. Popsicle: *Sighs with relief* Mirzak: But say something again and I'll freeze you to the floor in an instant. Popsicle: !! *Covers her mouth* Mirzak:.....*Chuckles* Oh I'm just kidding with there kid. Popsicle: *Awkward laugh* R-Right. Mirzak: So, do you have any powers to show off? Popsicle: O-Oh. W-Well um... I uh.. Rose: Go on Pop! Show him! Popsicle: Well.... (Popsicle holds up her hand and makes a block of ice) Popsicle: Does this count? Mirzak: Hm, you have ice powers as well? Must be a different kind. Popsicle: Y-Yeah. Mirzak: Well, I can do you one better. Popsicle: W-What do you- (Popsicle suddenly feels a cold sensation on her feet before she finds herself frozen to the floor) Mirzak: Boom. Popsicle: AH!! Erin: You okay Pop? Popsicle: This is REALLY cold!! Emily: Well he is the God of Ice. Popsicle: *Starts to shiver* S-S-S-S-So c-c-c-c-c-coooold! Mirzak: Heh. (The ice trapping Popsicle's feet melts away) Mirzak: There you go! Popsicle: Whoa! That was unreal! I've never felt so cold before! Mirzak: Coldest ice in the Omniverse right here Popsicle. Erin: *Smirks and rolls her eyes* Mirzak: What? You think just because my powers give you the immunity to cold means you're safe? Erin: Oh please, your ice couldn't even give me a shiver. Mirzak: Ooooh really? Erin: Yeah, really. Mirzak: Well then. Let's test that theory outside. Erin: You want to? Mirzak: Yeah, let's go. Erin: All right then, bring it on. Emily: Um... Erin? Are you sure about this? Erin: Yeah! He's got the same powers as me, it's fair game! Mirzak: Oh you don't know what you're dealing with. Erin: We'll see. Just let me go get dressed into my normal outfit. Mirzak: *Nods* (Erin goes to get dressed) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts